


idyllic

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Lap Sitting, M/M, Oneshot, gta au i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [ Ryan and Ray just sort of get each other. ]





	idyllic

Ryan has learned that Ray’s favorite place is on his lap. 

Ray likes sitting there, becoming putty beneath Ryan’s fingertips and mouth while soft, needy whines fill the air. Or when they’re too tired to do much else, and it’s simply exchanging sickenly-sweet kisses and marks down the columns of their necks, soft and languid motions as they rock together– leaving them both creaming their pants like Ryan is sure he would’ve done back in high school if he wasn’t such a damn loser.

And it’s not even in that same very-non-innocent way most of the time. In fact, it’s almost downright domestic– domestic as two wanted criminals can be. Like, Ryan could just be reading in the living room and Ray will just sit down and pull out his DS. Even after a job, when Ryan is sporting a new black eye and Ray has road rash from when him and Michael were thrown off their escape bike, Ray will not hesitate to make his way into Ryan’s lap as soon as Ryan sits down. 

Or when Ray notices that Ryan gets too into his thoughts, staring off or messing up in whatever game they’re playing that day, Ray will clamber right into his lap because he knows that’s what Ryan needs. And it’s nothing awkward– nothing is ever really when it comes to them– Ray will pull out his DS like usual and Ryan hooks his chin over Ray’s shoulder as he plays Animal Crossing and Ryan continuously makes suggestions to murder the townspeople. 

The same goes for when Ray’s anxiety is through the roof or when he’s just plain upset, usually after heated arguments within the crew or a heist gone badly wrong and someone getting hurt. Ray will climb into his lap, though more hesitantly, and burying his face into the side of Ryan’s neck as Ryan holds the nape of his neck and occasionally strokes down the length of his spine patiently.

And Ryan can tell that Ray has been a bit on edge as of late. Ryan presumes it’s from the recent heist planning, which has been a bit more stressful for the whole crew. Ray is Ray, so his emotional state can be a bit difficult to identify for most people, but Ryan isn’t most people for Ray. And he’s been biting at his lip absently until it’s nearly raw and his fingers twisting and turning at the sleeves of his hoodie that Ryan knows is a telltale sign that something is wrong.

It took a little coaxing for Ryan to get him on his lap (as it usually does during times like these), but he finally relaxed when Ryan brushes his fingers through Ray’s thick hair. Ray had moved his face into Ryan’s neck in the way he usually does, and Ryan can feel through Ray’s back his inhaling and exhaling, his breathing soon slowing to a rather relaxed rate.

“I’m sorry,” Ray says in a soft, weak tone that makes Ryan’s heart hurt. “I’ll move in a second.” When Ray is this upset, it’s not uncommon for him to mutter those soft apologies but it never fails to make Ryan’s heart to sink a little.

“Take all the time you need.” Ryan responds, turning his head to press a short kiss a little above his ear and he feels Ray sigh against him.

“I love you.” Ray mumbles and Ryan has to do a short double-take. They’ve said it before, of course, but Ray seems to prefer expressing his love with his actions. Like, when Ray gets him a book from a store he held up on a job, or how Ray always seems to remember anniversaries or when he’ll rest his head on Ryan’s chest at night to listen to his heartbeat or how he leaves small notes around the apartment, almost as reminders for both himself and Ryan. 

“I love you too.” Ryan says, his hand now resting on the small of his back, rubbing in gentle movements, just as a constant for Ray. 

They’ll sit like this as long as Ray needs. 

Everything can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> its real sad hours
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
